Hey Mr Jack
by stephaniekay00
Summary: living with the joker but captured by batman ! OC story not the usual oc/j story but with all the good elements in ;
1. On the side of the freeway

**_So this is how it is ... i don't get much time really to do this but i loved reading batman fanfic so much i thought i would have a go at it . this is my first batman fanfic and first OC. I think the update rate will be one every week but if i get time during the week i will update then. ive rated this M because of swearing , violence , smut and drug use anything really im not to sure whats going in this as im writing as an idea comes so having it as a M covers me for everything. If your reading this thank you in advance and dont be afraid to tell me how you think the story would go message me on :) _**

**_enjoy _**

* * *

It was so dark.

It was so cold.

I was laid in the back of a burnt out car in the middle of an alley-on the side of the freeway - in the town of Gotham. I was screwed up in a ball, kind of how a dog goes to stay warm; yes well that's what I was doing. It was the middle of the night maybe about 3 but I couldn't be sure because I didn't own a watch. I didn't own anything. Only the clothes on my back which included a pair of black skinny jeans –ripped in places because of old age, white shirt- well originally white now a patchy brown and black from the dirt, purple jumper three sizes too big for me and a pair of black converse high tops. Nothing flash but it kept me warm on the streets.

I was living on the streets. With no home no food and no means to make money. This car was my pathetic home until I found somewhere new to stay. I used to live with my parents in a nice big home on the suburbs of Gotham. I came from a rich family and used to get what I wanted most of the time apart from independence. My parents always argued with me and treat me like shit believing that I was still a little girl even though I am 17 nearly 18. So one day after a particularly bad argument I decided to leave couldn't take anymore and decided that I would be better by myself. I do miss them but I'm not giving them the satisfaction of going back to them. I doubt they even looked for me. I've been gone for about one year now and it been tough.

I met a man that was a low time drug dealer. I helped him with his deals in exchange for me staying at one of his homes he owned. For a while, l I took the drugs from the supplier to the buyer. It was fine until one day one of the buyers wasn't going to pay for the sash and decided that I should be taught a lesson by hanging out with the 'big boys' thankfully someone came and saved me before he was able to fully undress me but it shocked me pretty bad. I decided to learn how to defend myself and learnt some simple but effective fighting moves so if anyone tried to cross me again I would be ready. There is only so much that skills can do though since I'm a 5 foot 6 inches, 154 lb girl, bright red hair, pale skin I'm not to threatening. I was kicked out about a week ago for beating up one of his men when they tried to touch me. So now I'm back on the cold street, have no source of income and nowhere to live.

So that's how I'm laid here freezing my ass off in the back of a car trying to sleep and keep warm. I was just about to dose off when heard footsteps. I froze unsure if it was just my mind play tricks on me but then I heard a whisper as well. I don't own any form of weapon so I frantically started to look around the car for anything sharp that could help me defend myself and came across a broken beer bottle. I gripped the neck of bottle tight as I slowly pulled myself up to look out of the window down the alley.

No one was there. I looked left and right down the alley, which was only lit with one street light, but found no one. I decided it must just be because I was tired and hadn't eaten in a few days. I settled back down and closed my eyes again trying to go to sleep.

Then I was suddenly grabbed around the legs and dragged out of the car. I hit the ground hard and smacked my face on the floor. I could feel blood coming down my head and raise my hand to feel were I was cut. Before I could even raise my hand high enough I was hauled up and forced against the alley wall. My hands were raised above my head and held there in one of the palms of the attacker. The man holding me was very strong and easily over powered me.

'Mmmm..... don't you think a pretty little girl like you should be at home rather than sleeping in the back of a car dangerously close to where a certain criminal's residence is?'

I froze. I had heard that voice before. I refused to look up from the ground and look the man in the face who was talking to me. It can't be. How did this happen to me.

'And you certainly are young and very pretty if you don't mind me saying so'

I felt a hand smooth its way up my leg and around my waist until he had me in a vice like grip holding me close to his body. All the while I had still not looked at him. I held my breath and didn't dare make a sound unless it would provoke him further. I couldn't believe it. I was in this situation once again. One week on the street and I was about to be raped. Part of me wished one of the other men would have been successful. It seemed worse I was going to lose my virginity in an alley way rather than in a house.

'Why won't you look at me sweets?' he grabbed my face in one of his massive hands and pulled it up to meet his face.

'Look at me!'

His breath smelt like he had neglected his toothbrush for years.

'I said LOOK AT ME!'

I slowly opened my eyes. It was indeed the man I feared it would be. I had heard people talk about him. I had seen him on the news and heard his voice, now he was right in front of me this close to me with my life in his hands I was scared shitless.

The joker looked me up and down taking in my outfit and body. I was glad I had my jumper on as my shirt was tight and revealed a bit too much cleavage. After studying me he stared at me dead in the eyes for what felt like forever. I was glad he was occupied with my eyes as I looked around for where I dropped that broken bottle. It was on the floor just a few feet away from where I was. I looked back at his face and met his gaze.

'What you looking at freak!' I mustered up from somewhere within myself. I wasn't quite sure where this new found courage was coming from but I couldn't care I was going to die in a few minutes anyway. He seemed surprised and let go of my hands and took a step back. I thought he was letting me go free until I felt a cold hand leave a stinging feeling across my cheek. It was so hard it forced me to the ground at the joker's feet. Lucky for me it was right next to the bottle. This was my chance. I picked up the bottle and swiped at him all in one fluid move. I didn't know what had happened until a few seconds later I was back against the wall again but this time the bottle was against my throat. I had caught the side of his face as it was bleeding and had a nasty cut that would surely leave a scar. Not that they were any competition with the current ones going upwards from his mouth. His famous 'smile'. He stared at me with such intensity that I thought he was going to kill me there and then. I decided to say something as it may be my last words.

'Are you going to do anything or just stare at me'

His glare softened. A terrifying grin rose on his face and his eyes lit up. He dropped the bottle and I heard it smash on the ground. He pushed up against me more so our faces were barely millimetres apart. I noticed he smelt of gunpowder. I noticed this as I always loved the smell of gunpowder. I used to smell the party poppers once they had been pulled and a burnt out match. This was the only thing I could think at this moment his smell was intoxicating. While I was contemplating all this in my head he had resumed staring at me.

'I can't help it toots, I was just thinking about my options for you are'

_Great this sounds like it's going to be fun._

'Option one: I can kill you and leave you here for cutting my face'

_Shit this is really going to happen_

'Option two: I could leave you here to starve or be raped by some dumbass that is walking home from the bar'

'Or option three you can come with me and I can have my fun with you'

_I wish there was an option four none of these appealed to me_

'You are coming with me' it seemed he made his own mind up. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder in a fire mans lift.

'What?!' can't he just kill me and get it over with. I would rather not have this drawn out.

I kicked against him and shouted out for someone to help me

'No no no no no ...'he muttered and I heard a smacking sound of him licking his lips ' I wouldn't do that if I was you'

That was the last thing I remember for everything blacking out and going silent.


	2. I Don't Know How I Feel When Around You

I opened my eyes

Painfully

I felt like I had been hit by a bus. My head was bouncing. I have never had such a bad headache in my life. I looked around the room I was currently in. It was dark and the only light was coming from the small crack in the door. From what I could make out the room was completely white and looked like it was styled on a room from Gotham general hospital – almost medical. I slowly pulled myself up from the cold floor and tried to find my balance.

It must have been more lost than I thought

I fell back to the floor hard. I landed on my face flat on the floor. Where was I? Why am I here? I tried to piece back together what happened the night before and the last thing I could recall was being in a dark alley. I was in the car cold. Then wait... I heard footsteps. Then being pulled out a car and hitting my head.

Then.... oh my god!

I almost forgot. This must be the Joker's house. Shit. What was I meant to do? I didn't have a clue where I was. Am I even in Gotham? Will anyone notice I'm gone? What am I meant to do?

_Fuck my head hurts._

I reached up and touched my head where I had cut it the night before and felt the gruesome scab that was forming around the cut. I looked down at my clothes and noticed the amount of blood that was all over them. That must be why I'm feeling so dizzy.

I had to find a way out or at least some new clothes. I crawled towards the door- as I wasn't sure if I could stand yet- and slowly stuck my head out of the room and took a look up and down the hallway. This house is massive I thought to myself as I noticed how long and wide the hallway was. I must be in some kind of mansion or something.

I decided to try and stand up again, this time much more slowly. It proved successful and i managed to start walking down the corridor.

'Hello anyone home?'

I called as I came to the end of the long hall. I came to a flight of stairs leading to a massive front door made of heavy looking wood. There were two rooms off the side of the door leading to other rooms. These rooms had smaller but still just as heavy doors leading into separate rooms. I decided to look in the right one first and slowly approached it.

Nothing. It was just a cupboard with a brush and mop in.

So I tried the left door next.

I turned the door knob and pushed the door open. This room was mostly wood and had a very high ceiling. It had huge windows in the end of the room and a large wooden dining table set in the middle of the room. One of the places was set up for someone eating full with plate cutlery and lit single candle. I walked over to the place and looked down at the plate. There was a note on the table and it read

'Even though no one in the house doesn't mean you're not being watched. Don't be running off toots. Back later. Don't miss me too much. J'

I put the note down back in the place I found it. I started to panic. What did he mean he had people watching me? I ran out the room t the front door and tried to open the big door. It was locked. How dare he think he could just keep me here? Fair enough no one was missing me but still I had a right to be free. I turned and put my back against the door. On the plus side at least I had a house to stay in again. But this joker person didn't seem like he wanted to be nice for the sake of it. He probably wanted something in return.

I hugged myself trying not the think of the awful things that might happen to me. Once again i was reminded of my blood ridden clothes. If I was going to stay here I may as well find something to wear.

I made my way back upstairs and looked in several different rooms looking for something that resembled a wardrobe. I came across a study, a scruffy looking room with a few mattresses on the floor and an old TV set. The next room I tried was by far the best. I presumed this was the Joker's bedroom.

The rooms were painted a vibrant red and the carpet was a darker red colour. There was a four poster bed, a wardrobe and a dresser with a mirror. All made of wood .There was a bathroom off the side of the bed and a bay window that was covered with thick curtains. Over all the room looked dark and dusty. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to look if there were only suitable clothes I could wear. The whole space was as if a rainbow had been sick over it. There were purple and grey suits, blue shirts, green waist coats, multicoloured ties, yellow underwear and countless coloured socks. I pulled out a blue shirt and some boxers to serve me as shorts. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

The cut on my head wasn't as big as I had imagined. I ran the tap in the bath and let it fill up with clean hot water. I started to undress taking care with lifting my top over my head. I looked at my naked self in the mirror. I wasn't fat but I wasn't as skinny as I wish I was. All my friends were all size 8's and I was easily a size 14. I was probably smaller now after the lack of food since I ran away.

I took note of the bruises that I must have received last night. My knees were a dark purple and yellow around the edge. I turned away from the mirror as a tear started to stream down my cheek. If he had caused this amount of bruising over something small how long was I going to last in this house? But something about his didn't seem viscous. Even though he had killed dozens of people and traumatised hundreds more something about him made me think that he was the victim in his circumstance. Forced to be like this. Even though he had nearly raped and killed me in a back alley. But then why would he take me here? What was to become of me?

I thought about this as I lowered myself into the warm bath. I laid down and relaxed as the water covered my naked body. I let my head drop back on the bath and I closed my eyes .

I didn't realise how tired I was. I breathed in deeply and left myself falling asleep....

'girly ... girly come out come out where ever you are'

_Shit!_


	3. How can you see into my eyes

**i havent mentioned before but i dont own anything only jane :) **

**im planning on making this a long story but as the chapters are quite short it shouldn't be to bad to read **

**thank you for readers , reviewers and anyone else.**

**enjoy XD**

* * *

I froze. Still in the bath. Trying to stay still so the water wouldn't make a sound giving away where I was.

Like that would help.

The door knob turned and the door slowly opened.

I tried to cover up my body the best I could by crossing my legs and raising my arms to cover my exposed breasts.

His entrance to the room was chilling. He glided into the room in full glory. His face white with his trademark red smile plastered on his face. He had a full purple suit on with a blue shirt and green waistcoat (the same as the ones she just looked at in his wardrobe).

He walked with such authority – the authority he obviously owned. He was utterly terrifying but yet unearthly beautiful. I couldn't stop myself thinking about what he looked like under the makeup. Not that the makeup bothered me. It didn't have the same effect on me as it did on other people.

'There you are' he said mincingly. He sounded like he was playing a game with a 5 year old.

I tightened all my limbs around myself trying to hide my body from him. He noticed what I was doing and started to laugh.

I tried to wriggle away from his glare. His black eyes. How did I not notice them last night? It was like looking into space. The darkness.

'Do you mind I'm trying to have a wash here and I can't if you continue to stand there?'

What the hell, did he get off seeing me struggle?

He took her comment on standing there literally. He moved over to the toilet and placed the lid down and sat facing me. He placed his hands on his thighs and sat with his legs open (like in TDK when he's in the prison cell) I had hoped he was going to leave the room. But as much as I wished this to happen I realised it was stupid for me to think he would be that gentleman like.

'Continue'

The way the words come through out of his mouth was both an order and a request.

Not wanting to piss him off I slowly removed my arms and legs from around me and continued to soak in the water.

I saw a brief grin rise on his face. He was sat in a room with me while I was fully naked. So vulnerable. That must be why he had that smile on his face.

'Why am I here, why didn't you just kill me like you said in the alley' I hadn't considered the words before they come out my mouth. I may as well have asked him to kill me.

'I have better plans for you my dear, killing you in the alley would have been such a ... uh ... waste, I've got plenty of fun times planned ahead for us.'

I noticed that he had moved from the toilet to kneeling on the floor next to the bathtub while he was talking. He had one hand on the side of the bath hanging there limp. I looked down at it and saw he had at least 6 scars on it and one fresh cut.

He must have just cut it as it was still bleeding. It wasn't a very deep cut but still looked painful. I wondered how he cut it. Must have been on his trip out. I didn't even want to think about how he got it and why.

He was staring at me. I could see out the corner of my eye but I refused to meet his glare. I kept my head down looking in the water looking at my legs. I could help but look at his hand again it looked so painful. Could he not feel it was bleeding?

He hand was covered in muck. If it got into his cut it was going to get infected

I grabbed his hand and placed it in the water. I started to wipe away the blood and dirt with my left hand while I held his in my right hand lacing his fingers around mine. I noticed how large his hand was. So elegant and big. He had long slender fingers but not out of portion to his palm. You know what they say about men with big hands...

_What the fuck was I doing?_

I froze mid action as I released what I was actually doing. I laid there with his hand in mine my mouth open in shock to what I was doing.

The joker had also frozen but he had a smile on his face. He looked at me through his eyelashes rather promiscuously.

'Slow down toots, if you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask' he giggled playfully

I dropped his hand instantly and it stayed hanging in the water. I didn't even want to look up at his face. I knew he was smiling I didn't even have to look .I just closed my eye and waited for something to happen. I heard him lick his lips. He then popped his tongue against the roof of his mouth. The sound could be taken differently in different situations. In this circumstance is was bloodcurdling

Joker liked the silence. The awkwardness between them. It reminded him that he was the one in control. He took advantage of her closed eyes. She was hiding something. Her character was strong and he wanted her to show him it. It was going to take time to get her to relax and show him her true self. But time was something he had loads of.

A few moments passed and nothing happened but then I felt the water ripple. He had moved hand into the water and reached out so it was ever so slightly touching my thigh.

I didn't want to move. I didn't even want to breathe in case it provoked him.

He slowly started to move his hand up and down in a stroking fashion down the length of her thigh.

'You know....' he started

He continued to stroke my thigh as he spoke. His eye focuses on his hand that was so close to my private parts. Or at least it thought he was looking at his hand

'You are awfully young to be sat in a man's tub naked. And a_ murdering_ crazy of a man'

'I bet you haven't found yourself in a situation like this before have you'

I slowly shook my head. I lifted my eyes to look at his. His dark pools of black.

'Are you a virgin Jane' the way he said my name sent shivers down my body to my core. But in a good way. I liked it.

'I mean someone like you. So young and beautiful'

I knew where this was going and I didn't like it. Not .one bit.

'Yes I am'

I answered back. I was still looking at his face while he was looking at his hand stroking me.

'How old are you'

He questioned while still stroking my leg. His touch was like electric. Leaving a trail behind where he had just touched. His face was solid. He wasn't smiling and wasn't frowning. Just neutral while he asked me this personal questions.

'17 ... 18 next month' I stuttered

He moved his hand closer to my entrance. He brushed his fingers over my woman folds and lightly brushed my clit.

My body involuntary moved upwards. I thrusted my hips against his fingers wanting him to touch me more. Harder.

'Oooo! We will have to throw you a big shindig for your big ... uh ... coming of age' he said with a wink

He moved his hand back to my thigh then he tapped – more like slapped – it and removed his hand and stood up.

'I never even asked you your name' he stated

'It's Jane'

He nodded and said 'i like it'

Then exited the room.

I stared at the door that just closed behind him. What had just happened?

I was so close to being raped and then it just stopped. Was it even rape? She cringed at what she had just done. She had wanted to the joker to touch her. The man that had kidnapped her and had her locked away from the rest of the world. Why did she want him to touch her? Why did he stop?

What made him leave so suddenly? What did he mean he would have to throw a party for me? Was he planning to have me around that long? I thought he was going to take me back here , to his hideout, have sex with me a few times then discard of me like some kind of trash. He obvious –as he pointed out- had much bigger plans for me.

I thought back to how soft his touch was. How gentle he was and how his touch had felt so good. One thing was sure she was wet, and not from the water.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**thank you for the reviews they really make me happy even the short ones :) any ideas improvements how the story should go ? drop a review or comment :)**

**enjoy **

**xx**

**p.s i was meant to be doing these updates every week but im getting to carried away with it so you are lucky and get them more regularly **

* * *

After I had dried myself off in the bathroom I dressed into his blue shirt and yellow boxers. They both smelt like him. I heard the TV from the room and suddenly jumped

_I thought he left why he is hanging around_

I looked into the mirror again. I needed to cut my hair I look shabby and some makeup wouldn't kill either. I tried to straighten myself out and make myself look a bit better.

I made my way back into the bedroom. The joker was laid on the bed watching TV.

He had his arms crossed behind his head and his legs crossed. I had once read somewhere that men put their arms behind their head to make them look bigger. Compensating for something. I'm sure the joker didn't need to compensate for anything.

_Look there I go again I need to stop these thoughts. They will get me in trouble_

He realised I had walked in the room and seemed to stiffen up. He give me a sly over out of the corner of his eye. I turned and looked around for a chair to sit on.

There was nothing

The joker noticed I had nowhere to sit and smirked

He had removed all the chairs so I had to sit on the bed. With him.

He turned his head looked over to me as I walked around the room dressed in his clothes.

'That's a good look for you'

He slowly raised himself into a sitting position facing me. He placed his chin in his palm giving him the appearance of a child sat bored.

I just stood there unsure what to do next.

I must have read my mind as he lightly tapped the space on the bed next to him.

I hesitated but obediently walked over and placed myself in the spot he told me to. I didn't want to piss him off. As I sat down I noticed his smell again. The smell that was all over his clothes. Gunpowder. The smell was almost sensual to me I loved it so much.

I concentrated on my own thoughts so much that I didn't realise I had moved even closer to him and we were barely inches apart. I needed to control myself I kept doing these things they were going to get me in trouble.

_Trouble that you know you want._

_Shut up!_

_

* * *

  
_

The joker must have noticed this inward argument I was having as his eyebrows furrowed and a slight grin appeared on his face. He took this moment to study her.

She was very small deltaic ate looking, well compared to him she was. Her head was down and she was looking at her hands while she said so close to him. He looked over her ginger hair and his smile widened. You know what reputation red heads had in bed. She was delicious he couldn't help himself from thinking these thoughts.

But she was only 17. He was a murderer, a kidnapper a sociopath but he was not a paedophile. If anyone found out he had sex with a minor he would lose his respect as a higher class of criminal.

He thought about how he was going to have to keep her secret. Extra secret. Possibly not letting her leave the house. If he did this he could do what he wanted with her. He could so what she so obviously wanted him to do. And no one would know. He wondered if she had any family that would be looking for her.

She was so close to him. Her skin was so pale it was milky white- nearly as white as his makeup. It was so fragile and so penetrable. He imagined puncturing it with a sharp silver blade. Watching the pure metal being stained with dark red blood. Her blood. The thought was so powerful he had to stop himself from pulling the knife out of his clothes that second.

* * *

The joker moved closer to me – if it was even possible – so his face was centimetres away from mine. He straddled my hips and gently pushed me back onto the bed. He was towering over me. He must have been at least 6' 2 if not bigger so made me feel so small near him. Almost like a child. As he lowered me down his face kept perfectly still and stayed the same amount of distance away from me.

When I was flat on the bed he put one hand on my inner thigh and used his other hand to support him up. I looked directly at him. Into his eyes and he did the same to me. His mouth stretched into a massive grin making his scars look even worse. He moved closer towards the side of my head and whispered into my ear.

'You know I am sorry about your head sweetness' he said in a whisper. His voice was luscious never mind arousing. He nibbled softly on my ear lobe then bit it hard.

I winced at the pain and I heard a light giggle come from him. He lifted his head again so I could see his face. His breath falling across my face – it didn't smell too nice but I didn't care he was so close.

I had completely forgotten about my head. How he had cut it by dragging me out of the car. The force. The manly power he oozed. I wanted him to be rough with her. To treat her like he had last night.

He started to rub her thigh like he had done in the bath. His touch was so soft. So gentle. For a killer. I heard a 'click' sound and saw a flash of a silver blade.

_Fuck I thought to soon_

He must have saw my surprised expression and started to smile.

'Don't you like it, I just got it ...' he flipped it around in this hand so he was holding the blade and the handle was sticking up in the air.

He lowered the knife and ran it down my neck, past my chest, down my stomach and down to my thigh to meet his other hand.

'This could be used for pain or _pleasure_'

He glided the handle up my thigh and it met my fold.

I couldn't help but moan by the feeling of the handle against me. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let my head lay back on the bed. He traced the handle up and down my entrance letting the handle get wet by my juices. The joker loved it by the huge smile he had on his face.

He took the blade away and replaced it with his hand so once again he was touching my folds. He lowered his head so his lips where on mine - though this wasn't a kiss my mouth stayed open as he talked against them.

'Welcome to your new home princess, and don't think about leaving any time soon'

He removed his hand and shot up off the bed and out the door before I even knew what had happened. This was the second time. He was so close to doing what I so much wanted him to do. He was showing me who was the dominant one. Who was in charge. He was deliberately leaving me aching for it . I wasn't going to stand for this. I'm going to show him I'm not to be played about with.

With that I got up off the bed and looked around for some money.

He would surely have some somewhere.

I searched all the draws and finally come to a wad of cash. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

I then went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a purple trench coat it was freezing outside and I wasn't just going out in a shirt and boxers. I pulled it on while also putting my shoes on.

I walked over to the bay window in the room and quietly opened the window. I pulled one of the notes out the wad and found a pen. I wrote on it

**'Back later 'toots' don't miss me too much J'**

I thought how pissed he will be with me for using his own message that he had given me a few hours ago on him.

With that I climbed out the window.


	5. Was It You Dripping In Red

**im so sorry it took me so long for a update college work has been crazy and i think ive lost all my reivewers . am i doing the story right wrong any suggestions please it keeps me motaviated. :)**

**anyways enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

I had no sense of time but I knew that I had been gone for hours. It was dark and raining as I walked back up to the joker's hideout. I had made sure I remembered the way to the mansion both so I wouldn't get lost and so if I ever needed to give anyone directions. I had walked into Gotham city and bought loads of new clothes, makeup and products.

_I am going to be staying here I may as well have everything I need_

The joker had managed to embarrass me twice in the short time I had been staying with him and I was not about to be embarrassed a third time.

I had passed by the fancy dress store while walking about the city and an idea struck me. I wasn't about to be treat like some cheap tart that would do anything for the joker. But it would be dangerous for me just to take him on by myself. A little girl he could easily dispose of. This is when I realised

When in the mad house do as the mad do.

I walked up the long driveway to the mansion, carrying loads of bags and soaking but still excited. I was scared at what was going to happen and I knew a roughing up was properly evitable but it would be worth it in the end.

'Hello ... anyone there' I said while banging on the huge wooden door. I stood there for about a minute and then tried again.

'HELLLOOOOOOO!'

The door was opened by a massive skin headed man that was covered in tattoos. I had always like a tattoos and wanted some but never knew what to get and where.

When the door had opened I darted inside out of the rain. I shook myself off.

'Brrr! Its freezing out there 'I took my arms out the coat I had borrowed from the jokers war bode earlier then realised that the room was packed with men. I still only had his shirt and boxers on.

I slowly looked under my lashes at all the men and noticed everyone was staring at me

_Shit_

'Well ummm ..... Where have _you _been?'

I didn't even need to look up to know who that was or that he was pissed off.

'I went into Gotham I needed some things if I was going to be staying here' I explained in an over confident voice which I would later come to regret.

'Boys ... ermm ... Leave me alone with _herrrr_ ... NOW!' all the men quickly exited the room leaving me and the joker alone in the hallway.

Before the last man had closed the door from which they exited I was thrown against the wall with one arm across my throat cutting off my air flow and the other hand holding a knife against my cheek. I knew it was different this time. He was going to use it on me and I could tell.

'Who the fuck told you, you could leave? He pressed the knife into my skin cutting my face. I flinched in pain but he pressed harder on my throat and cheek. I was starting to lose all oxygen and was going to pass out in a minute or two.

'You aren't a guest here , you aren't welcome' he moved the blade down over my throat down my chest –where he applied more pressure- all the way down to my legs.

'You are my prisoner .you are here because you are here to do what I want in any way want.'He moved the knife up to the top of my thigh cutting the skin deep where he was tracing it with the blade. I flinched again with the pain but a smile flashed across his face.

'I'm not your anything' I struggled to get the words out with his forearm over my throat. I raised my free hand and punched him hard in the stomach.

As he bent over in pain holding his stomach I darted to my shopping bags and started rummaging through them grabbed my ankles and pulled them hard so I fell to the floor face first hitting my head off the floor .Again. He turned me around to face him while he towered over me. He slapped me hard across my face and put his knife back on my cheek.

'You know' he moved so his face was just above mine. He had lowered his voice to less than a whisper. I tried to reach inside my bag. It was just there. I could see it shinning waiting for me to grab it.

'You should smile more like me... umm' he moved the knife from my ear to my mouth in the shape of a smile. 'I could cut your beautiful face so easy. It would be so pleasurrreable to watch you scream in pain' he rolled his R which was both intimidating and sexy.

He continued to trace the smile on my face each time putting more pressure on my skin. I could feel the bleeding.

I reached out my hand as much as I could towards my bag.

_Just out of reach_

_Almost there_

'Get off me!' I shoved him off me and showed him the 5 inch kitchen knife I had bought today to protect myself with. The house was near the Narrows and I was walking I needed something to protect myself with. I had no idea the first time I was going to use it would be on the joker.

'Ummm girly that's a dangerous thing for you to be playing' he said while slowly walking closer

'Stay back' I stoved the knife higher signalling him to stay back.

'I'm going to get a shower then going to bed' I grabbed my bags and started walking to the stairs without taking my eyes off him.

'You will regret this toots, you will wish you never climbed out the window, took my money or came back to this place. I will make you wish you were never born'

I turned and ran to down the hallway to the bedroom. I sprinted in the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

_He may think that but he doesn't know what I have in store for him_


	6. I Can Handle You

_**again sorry for the long wait on the update im much worse at time keeping than i thought! i would like to thank all who are reading my story but a few reviews would be very helpful i need to know if im doing things right;)**_

_**anyway enjoy**_

_**xx**_

* * *

_After jumping out of the window I was fuming. I was angry with myself for getting in this situation. I was angry for going to that house. I was angry that I let my guard down and was so vulnerable around him. I was angry for letting this man touch me so intimately. Then regretting that he stopped and wanting him to do it more. I was so embarrassed I wasn't some common slut that wanted to be the Joker's next toy._

_I didn't want to return to the Joker but I wanted to be there in the mansion. I had nowhere to go to otherwise and plus I got food and a warm bed for free. I just wanted to be in a house that wasn't my home somewhere I would be free to leave and to come back to when I wanted to. It was stupid of me to think this. This was the joker after all. He probably had some sick twisted fantasy that he wanted to carry out with me. I mean he was going to want me for something he wasn't going to let me stay in his house for nothing. I mean he is the most wanted man in all of Gotham._

I walked into the city and got lost in the entire buzz surrounding the town. I joined the passing crowd that were walking down the path and started walking but not really knowing where to. I knew I wanted certain things if I was going to be staying at the Joker's house. I put my hand in my coat pocket and felt the big roll of notes that I had taken from the draw in the house.

_I wonder how he will react once he finds out I spent his money. I haven't had this much money in ages and I may as well make use of it. _

I went to loads of different shops and bought jeans, tops, skirts, a red dress – on sale and I couldn't resist – and IPod and speakers as I guessed I would get bored easy. In one department store I passed the kitchen wear and noticed that there was an offer on knifes.

_I should really have something to protect myself with as I have to walk near the narrows to get back to the mansion. Plus living with all of those dangerous men I don't think having a weapon would a be a bad idea._

I bought a 5 set of kitchen knives and hide them in the carrier bag. I left the store and set off walking again only to come to a sudden stop at the sight of a shop window. It was a fancy dress shop called 'Masquerade'. The window display was two mannequins one male wearing a suit that was purple with a green waistcoat and a blue shirt and one female wearing a all in one jumpsuit split in two colours being red and black. Both had masks across their eyes and dramatic makeup on.

It wasn't the fact that I always liked dressing up or that I had a slight obsession about masks that made me stare at the window. But the fact that the costume that the male mannequin was wearing was what the joker wears as his everyday clothing.

I don't know why it shocked me so much to see this but I couldn't believe that the joker had been here and bought this outfit knowing why and what he was planning to do while wearing that very suit.

I decided to enter the shop and see what else was inside...

* * *

Tired from my day of shopping, I sat down on a bench on the side of the road and watched as the blur of traffic rushed by me.

_I didn't know what I should do. Should I go to the police and tell them I know where the joker is hiding. Think about how many people I could save. So many people would feel save knowing that he was behind bars. Batman wouldn't have to be running around like a mad man chasing after him. But I didn't want to go to the police station. I was missing and pictures of me where probably in there. I didn't want to go home. _

_I could go to batman! _

_I wouldn't have to worry about my identity being found out. He would be too excited to find out about the joker there would be no questions about me. Even if he did ask about me I could just ask him the same question. I have a feeling identity would be a touché subject._

_Perfect this was the plan I would go to batman and ask for help but.... how do I find batman?!_

I snapped out my daze and realised that it was getting dark and I was sat in a rough part of the city. There were a few shady looking characters about lurking around on the corners probably looking for hookers or drugs. Over the road there was a man dressed in a dirty long Mac coat with a baseball hat. He was obviously a drug addict as he kept twitching and rubbing his nose. I looked over at me and smiled and started to make his way over the road towards me. I stood up and started to calmly walk away while my heart was going 1000 times fasters than before.

_Shit now you have a weird man following you. Stupid girl! First the Joker now this freak what is it with me that I attract strange men? You are going to get attacked and no one is here to help you. Not like anyone would care_

I moved swiftly down the closest alley I came across hoping to hide from the man and wait until he had gone so I could go back to the joker and forget this whole plan to go to batman and just be thankful that I had somewhere to sleep.

I pressed my back against the brick wall of the alley and tried to slow down my breathing. I didn't dare move but I needed to see if the man had given up following me. I slowly moved away from the wall and turned to face it.

I edged closer to the edge of the corner to get a better look down the street. I closely and quietly moved to the wall end and peaked my head around the corner.

Nothing. He was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk out of the alley ready to go back to the mansion.

Until I was grabbed by the shoulders and thrust against the brick wall. The man that I was trying to get away from was now holding one of his hands over my mouth and one holding me back against the wall. He was much stronger than he looked from over the road. He pushed his hips close against me and I could feel he was obviously enjoying the whole experience.

'Hey beautiful you looking for some fun?'

I managed to free my arms and pushed him away from me hard while throwing a punch to his stomach.

'You bitch you are going to regret that!' he said while bent over grabbing his middle.

'Bring it!' I ran at him while he was still holding himself and kicked him right in the face. He went flying over backwards and landed on the floor.

I was about to move forward and kick him again when the floor dissolved from below me. I was flying 50 mile an hour in the air vertically.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Someone was holding me up by the arms and around me waist. I turned to look at who had hold of me.

_Batman!_


	7. Authors Note

**i am sorry about the lack of update but TBH i don't know if anyone if even reading this story anymore. i don't want to just send it out into a massive black hole when im staying up late and putting a lot of effort into writing it. once i catch up with my coursework or i have a change a heart i might write the next chapter im just saying you might have to wait a few weeks or so.**

**btw the last chapter was a flashback i didnt make it very clear !**

**sorry x**


	8. I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

_**This is only a small one filler really . Had really bad writers block but now i think i have an idea what im going to do ;) if you like it review please **_

* * *

I turned and looked around the room.

_'what about when he gets angry and comes back ? i hope he doesn't find it it ... it was close im suprised he didn't find it already in my bag ....'_

I bent over and started looking through the carrier bags i had brought in from my day out.

_Imagine if he found what it was ..._

I unpacked my things and places my ipod and speakers carefully and places them down slowly on the dresser that I took from the money from earlier. I angled it to it was facing the door. After I was happy with it i turned around and looked at the room. My head still hurt

_Dam the stupid bat for hitting me so hard!_

* * *

**_flashback_**

'Where you taking?! what the ! get off me' I tried to struggle free but it didnt work. We were on top of the building now that was infact a carpark. The masked man was dragging me to somewhere but Icouldn't really see as i was still shocked after being pulled up in the air. The darkness of the night was interupted by a bright light. As we got closer I realised they were headlights. He opened the door to the tumbler and sat me down while he stood over me.

'What are you doing ? where are you taking?' I shouted in his face. This freak didn't scare me they were all just men going around in costume to help their self esstem problems!

'I'm not taking you anywhere i was saving the men that you seemed to be attacking' said a husky voice

I got up out of the car and stood right in front of him

'ATTACKING!! he came at me ! i was trying to stop him from killing me ! you stupid big bat ' I pushed him by the shoulders hard.

_How dare he , I could beat this guy just as easy as that bum in the alleyway_

'I've ...had.... enough ....of.... people.... like... you....' with each word I was prodding his chest' ...thinking... they... can... push... me.... around'

'Finished? ' he asked me stupidly like he was talking to a child

'Am I finished ! What is with you men? You think because you dress up in your stupid costumes and wear makeup you can boss everyone about and go around doing what you want to anyone ! You little ba...' My anger came out all at once and i punched right in the face. Batman stumbled backwards but soon recovered to grab my hand and have them behind me back in one fluid motion. He had me faced to the car pushed up againest it.

'Don't get angry at me over your drag queen boyfriend or whatever' said the voice

'My boyfriend haha that clown isn't my boyfriend! and hes no drag queen hes kicked your ass a few times' I sniggered

'What ? what are you talking about? have you been drinking? ' he said moving forward to smell me for any alcohol.

'The clown has had you a few times. Each time hes been able to get away from you. Does it frustrate you ? '

' Are you in affiliation with The Joker?' His tone of voice suddenly was now very dark compared to how he was talking to me a moment ago- like I was a drunk.

_shit! It looked like you are working with The Joker ! Qait a minute weren't you looking for Batman so he could help you _

' yes but...' I tried to wriggle my way out of his grip to face him and he must have taken the action as an attempt to escape as the next thing I knew he hit me hard across the head so everything turned black

_Bastard!_

_

* * *

**review x**_


End file.
